new threat
by morgana starfire
Summary: With Zim's quest for Earth on hold, he and Dib will face a new threat, one that could destroy their relationship and shatter the Earth and the Irken Empire as well.  ZaDr, warning: extreme Lemonyness
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: With Zim's quest for Earth on hold, he and Dib now face a new threat, one that could destroy their relationship, but also shatter Earth and the Irken Empire as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim**

**Rated: M, PG-17 or whatever counts for Extreme lemonyness, violence, language, slash.**

**Warning: Extreme lemonyness/yaoi**

It was just the slightest sound that brought Dib out of his deep sleep, but not enough to bring him fully awake. He had had a late night of studying and was still exhausted. He stretched out on his stomach, but when he felt the cold metal against his throat his eyes flew open fully awake and he tensed.

"Don't say a word human or I'll slit your throat." Zim hissed in his ear.

Dib shuddered slightly as Zim ran his hands down his back, his claws lightly scratching him. He couldn't stop the moan as Zim's hand found his erection, and cursed himself at how fast it had come on. Zim only chuckled.

"Happy to see me Dib?" He asked quietly.

Dib smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back towards the Irken, exposing his throat to the spider arm and Zim's mouth.

"Is it that time already?" Dib whispered back. They had to be quiet, waking Gaz, as they had discovered, ended their morning routine too quickly. Dib gasped as Zim began to rub his bare hand up and down his member slowly. The spider arm retracted back into Zim's Pak.

Zim's lips and teeth moved relentlessly across Dib's neck across his back as his other hand went to lower Dib's boxers. Dib accommodated him as best he could. He groaned when Zim stopped his administrations to his arousal. He tried to turn over but Zim pressed him back down into the bed. Dib didn't mind too much, another time and he might have been more insistent as they fought over dominance at times, but it was too risky this early in the morning. Zim grabbed the lube from the bedside table letting the gel wet his claws.

Dib's breathing was getting faster as he watched, his heart beat increasing. Zim grinned down at him as he rolled his own hips against Dib's ass. Dib had to turn his head into his pillow and moan, biting on the material as Zim's fingers skillfully found what they wanted and inserted them inside him.

Zim was taking his sweet time, driving Dib insane and he bucked up his hips, his silent pleading for Zim to enter him. And then Zim accommodated him, thrusting all the way into him, holding still after he did. Dib groaned with the sensation. Zim leaned over him turning his head to meet his lips, tongues rubbing against one another. Dip whimpered slightly.

"Shhhh, you're so noisy hyuuman." Zim grinned, but Dib knew it wasn't easy for him to be quiet either, could hear how hard Zim's breathing was. Zim pulled back and began to pull out and thrust in slowly. Dib turned back to his pillow, trying to keep his moans down, his hands fisted into the sheets. He could hear Zim's own low growls as his movements became faster, harder. Dib arched back with each thrust, knowing just what made Zim more excited.

"Zimmm" he moaned. The Irken brought a hand around to cover his mouth with it and he whimpered against it, with the shifted bodies Zim hit his spot. That spot that made lights flash behind his closed eyes and would make him scream as it kept being hit. Dib tired to concentrate on not doing that.

It was difficult, so difficult to try and have some train of thought when he wanted to do nothing more then lose himself in the sensation.

His body tightened, clenched around Zim as he climaxed. He screamed into the hand pressed over his mouth. Dib felt Zim's own body shudder with the tightness his climax brought him, his own growl low, throaty as his seed spilled within him.

Dib flicked his tongue against Zim's hand placing a small kiss before he pulled it away and Zim collapsed down on him. They heard a door open and close down the hallway and they both froze, but no threats or pounding on the door came so they relaxed. Zim pulled out of Dib and rolled over onto his side. Dib rolled over and pulled him into his arms kissing him. Zim sighed as Dib gently rubbed an antenna.

"Can't wait until this stuupid Hi Skool is over and then you can move into my base." Zim muttered

Dib quietly laughed as he squeezed Zim tighter to him. "Why do I have the feeling that I won't get much sleep when I do?"

"Zim gives you the allotted time your body _needs." _He grumbled.

"A few more months." Dib reassured him as he placed a kiss to his head. Yes, a few more months and they would be done with Hi Skool, and Dib would be free to go and do as he pleased. They had already planned to take a long vacation. Zim had promised to show him the stars and that's where they were going to go. Although his Dad and everyone else thought they were going to go "backpacking" through Europe.

At least Gaz and his Dad were okay with his lifestyle, much to Dib's surprise, even though Membrane still thought Zim was just a foreigner with green skin. And Gaz really didn't care as long as they didn't keep her awake or woke her up. He almost shuddered with the thought of that one time she had come storming into the room with a bucket of water.

Dib was able to convince Zim he had to let him sleep at least eight hours at night if he wanted his _performance _to be up to par. But he was allowed to come over after the eight hours, whether or not Dib had slept or not during those eight hours didn't seem to matter to Zim. So promptly at six am Zim would be there, waking him however he saw fit.

"Come on, lets get dressed and something to eat before we go to skool."

Zim's claws twisted into his hair as he pulled Dib down for a hard kiss.

"Mine." He grumbled.

Dib smiled and squeezed him tight for just a moment. That was as close to I love you he was going to get from his Irken. "Yes." He told him.

They both got up and dressed, Zim putting on his disguise.

How did this all come about? People might ask him. Those who knew back when they hated each other, tried to kill each other. Even to this day Dib wasn't entirely sure of it himself. One day they were fighting as usual, bloody, bruised, Zim's snarling face above his own. His true face, without the contacts or wig, and Dib had felt his body's reaction to him. It had scared him, scared the shit out of him, with what strength he had, he pushed Zim off him and ran.

He had tried to avoid Zim after that, but the Irken wouldn't have it. It was kind of hard not to have a hard on when around him, and Dib had just groaned, disgusted at himself and how weak he was. Trying to figure out when he had fallen for the irritating, annoying, green skinned alien.

So when Zim finally tackled him down after skool one day, Dib couldn't stop the moan, the flush to his checks. This had made Zim pause a moment, enough time that Dib was able to flip him over and press his aroused self against him, crushing his lips against Zim's, his tongue thrusting in his mouth. Hoping this would be enough to scare the alien away from him. Zim had stiffened eyes wide. Dib had gotten up turned and walked away.

Well, it had seemed to work. Dib hadn't seen him for several days after that. Until Zim showed up on his door step one afternoon demanding answers.

"_Please Zim, just go home, and leave me alone." Dib had pleaded. He didn't want to beg, but he was embarrassed and uncertain as it was. They were supposed to be enemies, yet Dib wanted to __**do**__ things to Zim that was very unememy like._

_Zim had forced his way inside the house. Unfortunately it was the weekend and no one was one, but Dib. _

"_Tell me Dib-worm, tell Zim why you kissed him." He took a step towards Dib, and Dib backed up, licking his lips, his mouth feeling dry all of a sudden. Zim extended his spider limbs, raising himself up higher then Dib. _

_Dib had scrambled backwards until he hit into the side table, the lamp and pictures falling to the floor. Zim slammed the limbs next to Dib, trapping him. Dibs breathing was hard, he was already turned on. _

_Oh god, he closed his eyes trying to stop his thoughts. Maybe Zim would just kill him and get his suffering over with._

_But Zim had gotten right up next to him, his hand grabbed his face, making Dib look at him. Dib could feel his face flush red._

"_Tell me." Zim hissed._

_What did he have to lose? _

"_Because, because I love you." Dib said. He pulled his head back and looked away. He didn't want to see the mockery there or hatred or disgust, didn't want to hear the laughter he knew would come._

_He wasn't prepared for the invader to roughly grab him and crush his own lips against his own, feel that serpentine tongue invade his mouth. Dib squeaked with surprise then moaned as he grabbed Zim and pulled him against him._

_It was a good thing no one had been home that day._

They went downstairs where Gaz was already eating. Dib had come up with a nifty little automatic device that made waffles. Something that Zim's squeedly-spooch seemed able to tolerate, as long as Gir didn't add any _extra_ ingredients to it.

"I thought I heard something this morning." She grumbled as they walked into the kitchen.

Zim seemed to plaster himself next to Dib as he hissed at her. Dib shook his head.

"Knock it off Gaz." He muttered. Dib put a comforting hand on Zim's waist, he didn't think Zim would ever forgive her for that water incident. "She's just fucking with you." He whispered to Zim.

Gaz snorted, but he caught her slight smile. She liked to rile Zim and himself up. What could he say, his sister had balls that any guy would envy.

"Ah kid's" Membrane addressed them as he walked into the kitchen. "I'll be going out of town this weekend, I'll be back next week. Dib you and Zim can keep an eye on your sister."

Gaz just rolled her eyes, Dib groaned, like anyone needed to look after his sister. She could kick anyone's ass. But it was better just to agree than try and explain the obvious to him.

"Sure Dad"

"Of course Dibs father unit."

As soon as he left Gaz whirled on them making them both take a step back.

"You two are NOT staying here this weekend got it?"

They both gulped and nodded.

"I've got an online gaming party that will be here and I don't need to be bothered by _you_."

"Dib-thing, your sister has become _scarier_ over the years." Zim shivered as they walked to school. Dib agreed whole heartedly with that statement.

**a/n I really need to stop starting stories while still writing other stories, *sigh but this one is totally different for me so it was kind of refreshing not to write something angsty :D Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Synopsis: With Zim's quest for Earth on hold, he and Dib now face a new threat, one that could destroy their relationship, but also shatter Earth and the Irken Empire as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim**

**Rated: M, PG-17 or whatever counts for Extreme lemonyness, violence, language, slash.**

**Warning: More extreme lemonyness/yaoi in this chapter, you have been warned!  
**

The skool day passed by quickly, glad that it was the weekend. Dib threw his stuff into his locker and went and waited for Zim at the front doors. He couldn't stop the grin as he saw Zim march towards him. They left, not even having to say anything. Zim seemed a little more anxious than usual, and Dib looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Yes, there was definitely something up with his Irken.

Zim stormed into the house.

"Skoodge, Gir!" Zim yelled.

Skoodge came scuttling up from below along with Gir.

"Hey Zim, Hi Dib."

"Hey Skoodge." Dib smiled at the still small Irken.

Skoodge had shown up a few years ago, after the Tallest had shot him into the planet Blortch he had just conquered. And after the failed Hobo 13 mission, something Dib was still not quite entirely sure of all the events, he had shown up at Zim's, living in the basement sort to speak.

Although Dib was glad Skoodge was here, he had brought a whole new set of problems. The Tallest and their mockery of Zim to begin with. That was a dark time for Dib. Just when their relationship had started and Zim's talk of word domination seem to dwindle, they had come back full force, wanting to prove to his Tallest that he was a worthy Invader.

"_You're are either with me Dib or you're against me. Which is it?" Zim had demanded._

"_Don't do this please Zim, I can't help you in this. Why can't you just forget them and stay here with me?"_

"_Then you're against me." Zim stated._

"_No, I didn't say that." Dib had tried to reason._

"_Z-Zim just listen to him, the Tallest, they don't care.." Skoodge had tried to explain._

"_Traitor!" Zim had yelled at Skoodge. "GET OUT!" He had yelled at them, literally throwing them both out the front door. _

_Dib had looked at the closed door in shock, Skoodge next to him equally surprised. He barely remember walking home, using his long jacket to hide Skoodge under it as they made his way to his room. He sunk down on his bed shoulders slumped as he just stared at the floor._

_What would he do? He told Zim he wouldn't help him take over the Earth but he wouldn't stop him either. The days seemed to drag by, he had to force himself to go to Skool, but he couldn't recall anything said, just to end up home to lie on his bed. Skoodge tried to get him to eat something, but he had no appetite, and what he did eat didn't want to stay down. He was getting sick, but he didn't care. He was so weak by the fifth day that he couldn't stop Skoodge who forced something down his throat. Most of it stayed down._

"_Should I help him?" Dib had quietly asked Skoodge "I don't want to lose him."_

_Skoodge just sat next to him rubbing his back in some sort of comfort. He fell into a restless sleep, gripped by fever from lack of food and depression. It had been a week and he still hadn't seen or heard from Zim._

_He felt coolness against his forehead, a soft touch that ran along his face. Dib tried to open his eyes but he was too exhausted. Arms were around him helping him sit, something was brought to his mouth, but he didn't want it._

"_Drink it styuupid Dib before you die on me." Zim growled at him._

_Dib forced his eyes opened, not believing his ears and there was Zim, albeit a blurry one without his glasses. His arms around him, holding the cup of liquid to him._

"_Zim?" his voice was so soft._

"_Yes, yes it's me the almighty Zim, now drink this before I lose my patience with you."_

_It was relief that washed through Dib, and he drank the liquid. Whatever was in the liquid seemed to spread quickly through his body giving him some strength back. Zim pulled it away when he was done and Dib wrapped his arms around Zim beginning to shake._

"_I'll do it." he cried, "I'll do what you want, just don't leave me like that again."_

_Zim just held him and stroked his back, his hair._

"_Zim has decided that he has already conquered what is important to him."_

_His hand fisted in Dib's hair pulling it back none to gently, his deep red eyes boring into Dibs golden brown ones._

"_You are mine Dib human and no one else's." Zim crushed his lips to Dib's laying his claim, tongue thrusting into his mouth not at all gentle, but Dib didn't mind, could feel his body reacting already, even in the sorry shape he was in._

_Zim pulled back so he could breathe. "I love you." Dib told him._

_A clawed hand wiped off the wetness on his cheeks. "Yes, mine. At least the Tallest can't take this away from me. But I will conquer Earth one day Dib, don't forget that!" _

_Dib only nodded and sighed as Zim pulled him closer to him._

"Skoodge take Gir to the movies and don't come back, until they are _all_ over."

Dib almost laughed at that. So that's what this was about. Which meant they wouldn't be seeing Skoodge or Gir until late tonight.

Skoodge slipped on a cheesy disguise, which seemed almost worse the Zim's if that was possible, and he and Gir left the house. It had been too long since they had some alone time and Dib could tell he was antsy. He followed him down below, knowing what Zim wanted and as soon as they had entered the lower chamber he was prepared for it when Zim swung at him. And Dib had to admit he missed these fights.

A fist connected with his stomach and he grunted and doubled over, hearing Zims evil laughter. Dib grinned and launched himself at Zim catching him off guard as they fell to the ground his own fist making contact with the alien. He felt the claws rake down his back and he stifled his screams, not willing to give in to him, yet. His fist connected again, but had to move back as Zim extracted his limbs. Oh Zim was careful not to puncture anything _important_ but wouldn't hesitate impaling it somewhere that wouldn't cause permanent damage.

Dib ducked and spun, not even thinking as he avoided them. He saw an opportunity grabbed a leg and yanked the invader making him topple over, but Zim was fast and had rolled back up before Dib could reach him. They were both soon panting heavily from the fight and Dib knew Zim had to be as turned on as he was. They grappled some more, Dib getting in a good knee to Zims gut. Zim seemed to stumble and fall to his knees and Dib paused.

"Zim? Are you okay?" He walked over to the invader and as he got close Zim jumped up, spun and had Dib pinned against the console, his hand squeezing around his throat.

"You and your pathetic emotions." Zim cackled down at him.

Dib was shocked for a moment then groaned with a wry grin. Zim had played him and he had fallen for it.

"You alien scum wont get away with this." Dib sneered at him, trying not to smile.

Zim's hand grabbed his hard bulge in his pants and Dib couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him.

"Oh, but I think I have Dib-worm."

Zim squeezed harder making Dib close his eyes and moan, he couldn't stop from bucking up into the aliens grip. Zims sharp teeth came down on his neck, sucking, biting. Dib brought his hand up and grabbed an antennae gently tugging on it, rubbing his fingers across it. Zim only growled, pressing his own erection against Dibs. Dib entwined his legs around Zim's locking the alien against him.

"_Incoming message from the Tallest."_ The computer droned.

"Fuck!"

"Shit!"

Dib wasn't sure who had said what. Zim grabbed him and yanked him to the floor just as the screen activated and the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple stood there.

"My-my Tallest, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Zim stammered.

Dib squeezed back under the console hidden from view. Even though Zim knew of the Tallest betrayal, he thought it would be best just to play along, just to keep their suspicions from focusing on them. Not that they would probably care, but it didn't hurt to be too careful.

"Well Zim, we hadn't heard from you in a while and thought to see if you were still alive." Purple told him.

"Ya Zim, I'm surprised you haven't been busy," Red waved his hand around. "Exploding or something."

"Oh yes, well you see, Zim has been working on a very complex plan with these horrible humans and playing their emotions against them."

Dib had to stifle a laugh that earned a swift kick from Zim. Emotions hmmm? Well, two could play at this game. Dib began to run his hands up along Zim's legs, just ending at the back of his thighs where the Tallest wouldn't be able to see. He felt Zim stiffen as he began to nuzzle the bulge that was there.

"And these humans' emotions will help conquer the planet?" Red asked, not really believing what Zim was saying.

Dib gave a few small nibbles his hands coming around to lower the front of Zim's pants. Zim's hand shot down to try and stop him, his fist tightened in his hair.

"Yes, my test subject reacted exactly how I had expected it to, ahhhh." Zim tried to stop from shuddering as Dib took him into his mouth. "ah and he was, he was, was very predictable." Zim panted.

Dib grinned as he moved his mouth over his member, swirling his tongue over it, swallowing it as far as he could. Zim's tight grip went loose in his hair and moved from the top to the back of his head. Dib wasn't sure if he was trying to stop him or encouraging him to continue. He had no plans to stop. He began to work it in and out of his mouth.

"Sounds odd, these emotions." Purple said.

"Yesss, they can be c-c-complicated." Zim tried to keep his composer. "But can b-b-be used to our advantage" he panted out.

One of Zim's hands reached a claw down to Dib's shoulder digging in to hold on. Dib flinched with the pain, but didn't stop his administrations, in fact this whole situation was a huge turn on. If their fight wasn't enough from before, then doing this in front of the Tallest without them knowing had him on the verge of exploding himself.

"You seem flustered Zim."

"D-d-don't be silly My Tallest I, ohhhh god" Zim moaned

Dib almost smirked, Zim had taken to the human expression quiet easily even though he really didn't understand what it meant. He had to reach a free hand down to rub himself, he couldn't help it.

"Eh who's this god?" Red asked.

"He's at the door, I got to go My Tallest." Zim quickly stammered as he slammed the communication lines off, grabbed Dibs head and pulled him with him as he fell into a chair, making sure that Dib didn't loose any connection. Dib complied as he worked away, his eyes going up to Zims face not sure what he would see and almost shot his load at the dark depths of magenta that held all that pleasure and intense desire there aimed at him. Watching as Dibs mouth moved up and down on his erection. Zim's eyes closed and threw his head back and held Dib's head as he began to fuck his mouth. Dib moaned which seemed to drive Zim crazy, making his movements more frantic.

Dib sucked each time Zim pulled out, his own climax was building and soon he shuddered and moaned as he reached it. Zim growled his own loud shout following shortly after, Dib swallowed the sweet pink substance. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Zim laying his head against his stomach, their breathing hard. Zim's hand lazily trailed through his hair.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him and Zim's hand tightened in his hair tipping his head back, his eyes narrowed, but his grin gave him away.

"Impertinent dirtchild." Zim muttered before he too was chuckling. "Remind me to bring you here more often during those calls."

"Whatever you say Zim." Dib leaned up and began to kiss him, they still had several hours before Skoodge would be back and he didn't want to waste them.

**a/n: thanks Anubis wolf and Uxiesweetie :D**

**Invader ang: Ya, I know its pretty cliche *grin, but it was fun to write, and you are right its not really the main part of this story so I wanted to get it established right away hehehe. It's going to get rolling after this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Synopsis: With Zim's quest for Earth on hold, he and Dib now face a new threat, one that could destroy their relationship, but also shatter Earth and the Irken Empire as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. Also any screen names is purely coincidental.  
**

**Rated: M, PG-17 or whatever counts for Extreme lemonyness, violence, language, slash.**

**Warning: Nothing for this chapter  
**

Zim sighed as he snuggled in closer to Dib whose arms unconsciously tighten around him. Dib was sound asleep and he doubted anything would be able to wake him up for a while. He grinned, pleased that he was the cause of his exhaustion.

Although he would never admit it aloud he was a little sore himself, but his PAK made quick work of that as he lay there, listening to Dib's breathing and heartbeat. He liked the sound, liked the heat that felt so comfortable. Yes, he was quite satisfied.

He frowned slightly wondering why the Tallest had called. They must have been bored to bother him, but it had been a while since he had contacted them last. He better make sure to not let that slip in the future. Dib gave a small snore. He grinned. Then again Dib had made it interesting enough.

Zim usually would lay with Dib until he woke but he was feeling restless for some reason. He quietly slipped out, dressed and made his way down to his lab below. Skoodge was there, typing away on the keyboard. Skoodge just smirked at him as he walked in.

"Don't make me hurt you Skoodge." Zim warned him, although he really didn't mind. He felt too sated to care at the moment.

"I take it Dib won't be up for a while?"

Zim chuckled evilly "I wouldn't be surprised if he sleeps until noon. If I let him." He looked over at Skoodge one of his eyes perked up. "What are you doing?"

"Playing a game."

Zim watched as Skoodge controlled a very tall looking creature as he ran and fought with other creatures and characters on the screen.

"Game? What is the purpose of this game?"

"It's just for fun."

A side screen popped up and Skoodge began to replay back to the instant message.

"You're talking with them?"

"Of course, it's the only way I get to communicate with anyone. I have a lot of friends I chat to online."

Zim narrowed his eyes at the screen. "Irken Invader?"

Skoodge chuckled "Ya, pretty cool name huh?"

"And you're talking with Ubernator 23?"

"They're looking for a Paladin to help with their quest."

"And you are this Pal-a-din?" Zim tried out the weird word.

"Yep, level 85, have all my special armor and everything."

"And you don't get anything from this? No world conquest? No monies?"

"No, not in the real sense." Skoodge replied.

Zim watched a moment, than turned back to his own console shaking his head. He never understood those stupid Earth games it was more the scary Dib's sister's thing. He shuddered remembering one too many times he had _accidently_ interrupted her game play.

"Well that's just stuupid."

He began his routine scans, not expecting any change in anything, there never was. He hacked into the government files learning to break through their defenses long ago. It would be so easy to accomplish his mission now. But he could wait, wait until Dib wouldn't freak out on him. Besides they had time, and he wasn't done exploring these new experiences with Dib. And he had to admit he was looking forward to spending time with the human and show him some thing's before he went back to being an invader. He scowled, that always brought the unpleasant memories of the Tallest. He would show them that they were _wrong_ about him.

Zim was about to turn it off when the slightest blip caught his attention. His antennae quirked up and his eyes narrowed. He zoomed in on the sector that seemed to fizz slightly and then went back to normal.

"Computer zoom in on sector 21."

"Fine." It droned

The screen focused in, showing nothing out of the ordinary, just empty space full of stars. Zim frowned. He had seen something. But the computer would have warned him if anything had entered the Earth's atmosphere.

"Keep scanning let me know if you find anything." Zim told the computer.

"There is a small ion trail that leads from that sector to the surface of the planet."

"Is it Irken?" Zim asked, but there was no way that could be, it would have been detected.

"Unkown." The computer said with indifference.

"How can it be unknown? Find out what it is." Zim demanded. Something didn't feel right, but there was nothing there. "And find out where this trial leads to."

Skoodge looked over at him his own antennae had quirked up with the exchange.

"Another ship?" he asked.

Zim shook his head, he wasn't sure himself. If it was, it wasn't anything Irk had come in contact with. The computer pulled up the trail from the sector and ended up not far from them. Zim's eyes narrowed as he ran scans across the area. Nothing seemed out of place, everything looked, well, normal. But he didn't like it.

"You want me to go check it out?"

"No, I'll go. Keep an eye on the base. Gir!" He yelled.

"CUPCAKES!" Gir yelled practically right behind him.

Zim leaped around startled by Gir being so close to him without making a sound.

"Come on Gir we have a job to do."

"Yes master." Gir's eyes flashed briefly to Red before turning back to aqua. Then he took a cupcake out of his head and proceeded to eat it.

It didn't matter if it was morning, or anytime of day for that matter. The humans never seemed to notice is Voot even if it was in plain sight. Gir kept humming some infuriating annoying song as he followed the coordinates. He had debated if he should wake the Dib or not, but than decided that he'd let him sleep. It was probably nothing.

Zim moved to Voot towards the outskirts of the city, setting it down in a small patch of trees. He stepped out and stretched, Gir running off towards the trees screaming at the squirrels, which scattered at the insane robot's ranting. Zim rubbed at his contacts, even after all these years they still irritated him.

"GIR!" he yelled

"I like squirrels."Gir responded.

Zim just narrowed his eyes, wondering if brining him along was a good idea.

"Scan the area Gir, see if you can detect any other life forms."

Gir ran off, Zim wasn't entirely sure the SIR unit was going to do as asked. He sighed and began to sweep the area himself. Nothing seemed unusual, but that ion trail had lead to this area. Maybe it had been nothing.

It was a slight noise, so quiet he doubted that human ears would have picked it up. Even his antennae barely picked it up, hidden as they were beneath the wig. He slowly moved in the direction, not sure what he was expecting, but definitely not what he found.

By Irk what was it? The ship was at least five times that of his Voot. It's outer surface seemed to reflect its surroundings, making it blend in with the trees. It would have been easy enough to have missed it, tricking the eyes. If it hadn't been for the wide open door that seemed so out of place, Zim would have missed it himself. Gir stood on top of the ship and waved at him. The design was unfamiliar to him.

He knew one thing for sure. They were on HIS planet, something he was going to rectify. He pulled out his weapon, not planning on taking any chances with whoever they were. Zim marched over to the ship to demand answers.

One of the crew had come out to look up at Gir who had begun to dance along the hull.

"Look at me, I'm a monkey." He giggled.

"Hey YOU!" Zim shouted at them. The creature spun around to view Zim. His body seemed to be encased in some sort of dark grey armor. Its body was a strange hourglass shape, the legs seemed bent at the wrong angle.

"Ooooo, you's got chicken legs." Gir giggled.

It had two arms, but its head had an odd shape to it, turning into a beak where a mouth should have been and very dangerous looking. Its eyes were a solid yellow, with pupils that were red and star shaped. It blinked, the lids sliding vertically and not horizontally as humans or Irkens did for that matter. It was definitely something Zim was unfamiliar with and he'd seen many different life forms.

"This planet is Irken property, state your business." Zim demanded from him. The response was quick as it fired at him. Zim barely had time to move out of the way.

* * *

Dib bolted up right, and then groaned as he fell back onto the bed. The strange dream was quickly leaving, and he couldn't really recall what it was about. He rolled over noticing Zim wasn't with him. He was still tired, and sore, but couldn't seem to fall back to sleep. He got up and went to see what the Irken's were up to.

He made his way down to the lower part of the base, Skoodge was still playing away. The perk to being an Irken and not really needing sleep he mused. Something Gaz probably wished she could do.

"Where's Zim?" Dib asked.

"He went to go check on something."

"What?"

"There was slight movement out in sector 21, some kind of ion trail, so he went to check it out."

Dib frowned, and began to pull up what Zim had up earlier. Strange.

"Skoodge I'm going to go find him. Can I take your Voot?"

"Ya, sure Dib." He didn't think Skoodge's eyes left the screen.

Dib made his way to Skoodge's ship. It was a tight fit, but no entirely uncomfortable. Luckily Zim had given him enough lessons that he was able to fly it. He had even started to teach him to read and speak Irken. Although Skoodge was more patient with him then Zim was. Zim would wind up hitting him or ranting at him, and then one thing would lead to another and they never seemed to get any _productive _learning done. Oh, Dib learned quite a few words and phrases he was sure he better not use outside of bedroom, thanks to Zim.

He was just nearing the location when the alarms began to go off and he caught site of the exchange of fire.

"Zim!" Dib Yelled over the communications line. His heart jumped up a notch.

"Dib? What are you doing here?"

"Forget that, what's going on?"

The pause probably wasn't as long as it seemed to Dib.

"Just get down here, Zim needs your help."

Dib flew low, catching site of the strange ship and the gun fire exchange between the two aliens. Dib brought out the controls and fired at the offending target. He swung the ship back around and made his way back to Zim and landed the small ship.

He ran over to Zim who had gone to inspect the fallen creature. Dib quickly scanned Zim making sure he was okay.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"He started firing at me after I demanded he tell Zim what he was doing here."

"What is it?" Dib wasn't sure to call it a he or a she. There really weren't any identifiers to his knowledge of what its gender might have been.

Zim poked at it, it was clearly dead, and Dib suddenly realized that he was the one that killed it. Strange how the thought hadn't occurred to him right away since it was attacking Zim. But now he felt slightly sick to his stomach.

"I killed it." he whispered.

Zim grunted as he turned to look at him, a grin on his face.

"Your piloting skills have improved Dib."

He turned to look at Zim about to tell him how wrong that all felt when he caught site of the other one, standing not to far away, its weapon aimed at them. Dib leaped at Zim knocking him to the ground just as the weapon fired. He could feel the heat from the discharge as it passed over his back.

Zim reacted fast, twisting onto his belly and returning fire. Dib glanced over at the fallen alien and grabbed its weapon. Zim had maneuvered so that he stood between him and this other threat. Zim fired screaming and cursing in Irk, Dib only catching bits and pieces of it. Zim's spider legs were out creating a protective bubble around them, it took a few hits and Dib wasn't sure how long that could hold out. He made sure to stay out of Zim's way as he came up along his side and fired the alien weapon.

It hit the target flinging it back a bit, when it turned and headed for cover within the woods. Dib heard Zim's spider legs charging up its plasma ends and flung himself to the ground just as Zim shot all four of them after their opponent. Zim charged after it.

Dib picked himself off the ground to go running after him when he felt something grab his hair and he yelled in surprise as he was hulled to his feet. He was brought face to face with a very large and massive looking thing.

This one had some sort a helmet on, but he could see that its jaw jutted forward on its huge head, and Dib wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it looked like behind it the dark glass stare of its helmet. It muttered in some kind of guttural language.

"Human?" It was a strange computerized voice as if it needed to be translated.

"Yes I'm human, now let go of me asshole!" Dib kicked out, landing it against the creature's side. It grunted, but didn't let go. His fist tightened around the weapon still in his hand and he brought it forward and fired. The creature flinched and staggered back, dropping Dib.

Dib scrambled backwards firing, but the thing moved fast for its large size. Now that Dib had a better look at him he could see it had four arms, and when it turned large deadly spikes ran down its back which ended at the end of a tail.

He should have been paying attention and he would have realized that when the creature turned it wasn't running away. It swung its tail which caught him in the side. Those spikes ripping into him and sending him flying. He knew he was bleeding, but he couldn't feel the pain yet. Which meant it was probably bad enough he didn't want to look.

A clawed foot kicked the weapon out of his hand, one of its hands reaching down and grasped his throat, tightening its grip as he lifted him into the air. Dib kicked his feet slightly as his hands clutched and clawed at the strong arm. He had to be a good two feet from the ground. The arm wasn't going to budge. He started to see spots, a few more seconds and he was going to loose consciousness.

Dib was slightly aware of the hands that wrapped around him, the metallic legs that came from behind him and pierced the arm that was holding him. The creature cried out in pain as he released Dib who would have fallen hard to the ground if Zim hadn't been there to steady him. He gasped for breath as Zim pulled him back with a hiss. The weapon in Zim's hand fired several times, the bright flashes slamming into this threat. The creature flew back, but Dib knew that its armor was too thick. They needed something that would pierce it, get underneath it.

"Zim!" he croaked, shooting all sorts of pain down his throat with that effort. Zim seemed to understand though and one of his spider legs extended a small dagger looking thing. Dib gripped it in his hands, sliding his fingers along it. It extended into a javelin of sorts. Dib took aim with it and threw it. The weapon hit its mark in the center of its belly, making a high pitched sound.

Oh shit, Zim failed to mention that part of it.

Zim grabbed Dib and threw him to the ground as the bomb exploded, sending dirt and debris everywhere pelting them. Dib looked back at the creature that lay lifeless on the ground. He slowly got up, Zim getting up beside him.

"What is it?" Dib asked as he bent down to inspect it. Zim's blaster had inflicted some damage to the armor, but not enough to pierce it. Zim reached down and pried off the mask that covered the creatures face revealing something that looked like a cross between a boar and some sort of lizard. Dib would have used the term Dragon from certain pictures or paintings he had seen growing up. Nothing else would come close to describing it.

Its mouth was wide enough to bite the head off a dog, the double row of teeth looked sharp enough to do it. There was no hair, but grey scales that seemed to plate its skin, along the top of its head small horns began to form getting larger as they ran towards the back. Each scale was patterned with a smokey grey swirled with a muted red color, reminding him of the back of a turtle. Which meant that the spike along its back did belong to it and were not just apart of it armor. It had four sets of eyes, which seemed completely black and devoid of life. Its blood seemed to be the same black color, and was splattered everywhere. Especially from the small hole from where the explosive hit it. It smelled awful.

Zim stood up and shook his head. "I don't know I've never seen a creature like this."

A throbbing pain began to build, now that his adrenaline was subsiding. He reached his hand over to his side and it came back slick with blood. A wave of dizziness went through him. Now that he was paying attention to the wound it began to hurt and burn. Zim looked and hissed when he saw the blood. Dib took his ruined T-shirt off and pressed it against the wound.

"Well, watch out for those spikes. They hurt like hell." He gritted out through his teeth. He hated feeling so useless sometimes. But then he wasn't expecting to be fighting against other aliens when he came out here.

Zim moved the shirt away so he could look at it. Dib grunted as he poked at it, getting light headed.

"We need to get you back to the base and get that clean up."

"I'm fine for the moment, we better take care of the mess here first." He told Zim. Actually he wasn't feeling very good, but they really needed to take care of this mess. They just couldn't leave it like this.

Zim went to his Voot and came back when some bandage to place around him, a temporary fix. Dib caught the slight movement of his antennae and placed a hand under his chin and lifted his eyes to meet his.

"I'll be fine." He told him. The Irk narrowed his eyes a quick insult about to ensure from his lips, but Dib stopped it by leaning down and kissing him. "You can inspect me yourself when we get back." Dib couldn't help but smile at how Zim's antennae quirked up at that prospect. Horney little bastard.

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews ^_^. **


End file.
